Promise, Simple, Future
by ColonelSoapScum
Summary: 30 years have passed since Haruka left The Elements Network, their lives have changed ever since but is this the happy ending Haruka really wanted? One-shot


**A/N: These were taken from three drabbles I had written for a 30 day challenge I started on tumblr and decided to compile them into one story since they're all linked. This is also somewhat how I could envision the series to end (as much as I hate thinking about this manga ending) Enjoy!**

******Promise**

****She didn't need him anymore.

Her pre-cog abilities dwindled to nothing, the Yakuza stopped hunting.

The last thing she said was 'Thank you for everything' and left without a trace. Vanished, never heard from again.

He had succeeded in being her body guard, yet he felt like his job was left unfinished.

He wondered if she still remembered him, she would be in her 40s now he figured. With a good job, a family, a beautiful home.

Mamoru sat on these thoughts daily. He frequently visited the bar where he had a few drinks and left, same time everyday. His image as that demonic swordsman disappeared entirely, and he had turned into that cranky 60 year old blind man no one wanted to get near.

"Until death do us part…. Heh… What a joke." he thought to himself as he took one last sip of his drink. He set his glass and money down on the bar, grabbed his cane and walked out.

That promise meant nothing to him now. Just a faded memory.

******Simple**

Haruka's life changed drastically after she left The Elements Network.

She went onto college to became a teacher, and there she met her husband and had three beautiful children; two girls and a boy.

Life was simple. No more running and hiding, no more fighting. She missed it at times, but since her abilities dissipated there was no reason to be there anymore, no reason to keep him as her bodyguard.

Haruka knew she had broken their vow, but it was better or her in the long run. She thinks about him everyday, wondering what he is getting himself into, it's been almost 30 years since they last saw each other.

Maybe it's for the best.

******Future**

It was a rainy day in the city and Mamoru had taken refuge under a cafe awning. Wanting to rest his legs, he sat down at a table and started looking around. He watched as people ran around with newspapers and briefcases over their heads protecting them from the rain.

He looked back to his table where a waitress was standing, waiting to take his order. He wasn't planning on eating anything, all he wanted to do was sit down. He figured he may as well order something to please her.

"Just a coffee," he muttered and watched as the waitress bowed and walked away.

Suddenly he felt something touch his foot and cane, back in the day he would have reacted in a way that would have the table and whatever disturbed him in two pieces. Today though he just clutched his cane and moved it, ducking underneath the table to reveal a small child, looking no older then 6 or 7.

The kid looking alarmed at being discovered put his finger to his lips, "Shhhh…. be quiet mister. I'm running away from Mommy," he whispered. Mamoru looking unamused straightened himself back up and decided to ignore the child. His coffee had arrived, and he reached to take a sip from it when he heard a woman's concerned voice off in the distance.

"Where are you? Come back to Mommy! Mamoru?"

At the sound of his name he looked up, when he saw no one he noticed he figured that was the name of the child underneath his table. The voice was familiar though… almost nostalgic. He looked around and saw the wired outline of an older woman with an umbrella, frantically searching for her son. She spotted Mamoru, and started walking towards him.

"Oh sir… excuse me but could you help me? I seem to… have… my son?"

She stopped only about 10 feet from him and dropped her umbrella. Her facial expression turned from worry to shock, seeming to forget all about her lost son. A small twisted smile grew on Mamoru's face as the memory in his glasses recognized the woman and labeled her with an "H" over her head.

"Miss Tooyama, I do believe this is your son underneath the table here," he said in his signature low, gruff voice, giving the child a jab with his cane forcing him out of hiding. At being revealed to his mother, he ran over to her and grabbed onto her jacket, looking at Mamoru the whole time.

Once she was certain whom she had come to face with, a smile grew on her face. She opened her mouth to talk when her son tugged on her jacket trying to get her attention, she bent down and made sure he was alright.

Looking back up, she noticed that Mamoru's chair was empty. Standing up she looked around, seeing if he was near by, but he had completely disappeared. A wave of sadness, yet relief washed over her. Their reunion was bitter sweet, came and gone as quickly as the 30 years preceding it.

Haruka picked up her umbrella and took hold of her son's hand, but not before looking around one last time. "Come on… let's go home,"


End file.
